Seria gier: Counter Strike
Counter-Strike (skrót CS, poprzednio Half-Life: Counter-Strike) – gra komputerowa z gatunku first-person shooter, stworzona przez Minha "Gooseman" Le'a i Jessa "Cliffe" Cliffe'a 19 czerwca 1999 i będąca modyfikacją („modem”) gry Half-Life. Początkowo Counter-Strike wymagał do działania Half-Life'a, jednak wraz z upływem czasu stworzono kolejne jego wersje, które przekształciły się w samodzielne produkcje, jedynie korzystające z silnika oryginalnej gry. Rozgrywka w Counter-Strike'u opiera się na walce antyterrorystów z terrorystami, w której jedna ze stron musi bronić bombsite'u (miejsce gdzie podkłada się bombę) lub uwolnić zakładników, a druga podłożyć bombę albo pilnować zakładników. Gra została stworzona z myślą o grze w sieci, a dopiero z czasem, gdy jej popularność wzrosła, zostały opublikowane dodatki imitujące graczy (tzw. boty) umożliwiające grę w CS-a bez udziału żywych przeciwników. Gra dostała wsparcie od Valve Software, dzięki czemu jest ciągle uaktualniania i została włączona do projektu Steam. Counter-Strike dość szybko zyskał ogromną popularność i stał się platformą turniejową na imprezach e-sportowych. Rozgrywka: Counter-Strike jest grą sieciową, opartą o wspólne działanie drużyny, a nie pojedynczego gracza. Pierwotnie gra zaskakiwała graczy sposobem prowadzenia rozgrywki. Oprócz wspomnianej powyżej wymaganej gry zespołowej, doszły realistyczne reakcje graczy na strzały (często wystarczy wystrzelić jedną kulę, aby unieszkodliwić przeciwnika[w żargonie graczy headshot lub w skrócie HS]), jak również powolne prowadzenie rozgrywki (gracz albo idzie bardzo powoli/skrada się, albo biegnie i jego kroki są słyszane przez przeciwnika), czy zbyt długie pozostawanie w jednym punkcie na danej mapie bez podejmowania ruchu (oczekiwanie na okazje z ukrycia) nazwane "'''camping'" (pol. kampowanie). Gracz grający w ten sposób nazywany jest ''"kamperem"''. Gracz może się wcielić w antyterrorystę (w skrócie: ''CT, antyk) lub terrorystę (w skrócie: Terro, TT, T). W skład antyterrorystów wchodzą najsławniejsze jednostki specjalne świata: Seal Team 6 (obecnie Navy SEALs), GSG9, SAS i GIGN. Jako terrorysta można grać wymyślonymi formacjami: Phoenix Connexion, L337 Crew, Arctic Avengers, lub Guerilla Warfare. Wersja 1.6 gry została wydana 12 września 2003 roku wraz z premierą platformy dystrybucji cyfrowej Steam. Wszystkie kolejne aktualizacje i poprawki są dostarczone poprzez ten system, bez żadnych konkretnych numerów nowej wersji. Nazwa lub skrót "1.6" jest często używany w celu odróżnienia go od kontynuacji gry: Counter-Strike: Source i Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Zasady gry: Standardowo każdy gracz rozpoczyna grę w punkcie startowym z pistoletem (USP u antyterrorystów, Glock 18 u terrorystów), dwoma magazynkami w zapasie, nożem oraz kwotą 800$. Za każdą udaną misję drużyna otrzymuje punkty oraz pieniądze. W momencie startu następnych rund można za nie kupić broń palną, kamizelki kuloodporne, granaty, magazynki i inne potrzebne do wykonania misji przedmioty. Pieniądze otrzymuje się również za wyeliminowanie przeciwnika, ale można je również stracić za zabicie zakładnika lub osobę z własnej drużyny (jeżeli włączony jest tzw. friendly fire (FF) – przyjacielski ogień). Cele drużyn są zawsze sprzeczne ze sobą – jeżeli celem terrorystów jest wysadzić jakiś obiekt, antyterroryści mają nie dopuścić do tego, oraz odwrotnie – jeżeli antyterroryści mają uwolnić zakładników, terroryści mają im to uniemożliwić. Drużyna, która zdoła osiągnąć swój cel w danej rundzie, albo zabije wszystkich przeciwników z drugiej grupy, wygrywa rundę. Każda runda jest dodatkowo ograniczona przez czas. Po upływie tego czasu przegrywa ta drużyna która nie wykonała zadania. W przypadku CT jest to nieuwolnienie wszystkich zakładników a w przypadku Terrorystów (T) nieustawienie bomby na specjalnym do tego miejscu BS (bombsite). Jednak czas do wybuchu bomby nie jest liczony do czasu na rundę i gdy bomba zostanie podłożona czas rundy znika i jeżeli CT nie rozbroją bomby to TT wygrają. Tryby rozgrywki: Gra oferuje kilka zróżnicowanych trybów rozgrywki – trzy podstawowe to: odbicie zakładników, podłożenie lub rozbrojenie bomby oraz zamach na ważną osobistość. Poza tymi podstawowymi trybami, tworzone są również mapy realizujące inne scenariusze – np. bezpośredni pojedynek między drużynami a także np. takie, w których jedynymi dozwolonymi broniami są np. pistolety, granaty, bądź noże. * Hostage Rescue: Tryb ten rozgrywany jest na mapach z przedrostkiem "'cs_, np. cs_assault'". Zadaniem antyterrorystów (CT) jest odbicie zakładników przetrzymywanych w bazie terrorystów (T) i doprowadzenie ich do punktu ratunkowego. Terroryści natomiast muszą im w tym przeszkodzić. Rozgrywka kończy się w momencie, gdy antyterroryści uwolnią wszystkich żyjących w danym momencie zakładników (wygrana CT), gdy skończy się czas przeznaczony na rozgrywkę (wygrana T), lub gdy któraś z drużyn straci wszystkich graczy (wygrana drużyny przeciwnej). * Bomb/defuse: = Akcja rozgrywki toczy się na mapach z przedrostkiem "'de_, np. de_dust2", a główną rolę odgrywają terroryści. Mają oni za zadanie przedrzeć się do wyznaczonego miejsca (BS – Bomb Site; zazwyczaj są 2 takie punkty), w którym muszą podłożyć bombę, co uniemożliwić mają im antyterroryści. Rozgrywka kończy się w momencie wybuchu bomby (wygrana T), rozbrojenia jej przez antyterrorystów (wygrana CT), skończenia się czasu (wygrana CT) lub w przypadku śmierci wszystkich graczy przez jedną z drużyn (wygrana drużyny przeciwnej). Bomba po podłożeniu przez TT standardowo wybucha po 45 sekundach więc gdy terroryści zdobędą BS wcale nie oznacza to od razu końca rundy. Jeżeli wszyscy terroryści zginą a bomba tyka, runda nie zakończy się aż do wybuchu lub rozbrojenia przez CT.4 Assassination (zamach) Areną działań są mapy z przedrostkiem "'as_'". Jeden z graczy drużyny antyterrorystów staje się VIP-em, którego reszta drużyny musi eskortować do specjalnego punktu ewakuacyjnego. Zadaniem terrorystów jest zabicie VIP-a, a jest ono utrudnione, ponieważ mogą oni kupić jedynie niektóre rodzaje broni. Rozgrywka kończy się, gdy VIP bezpiecznie dotrze do punktu ewakuacyjnego (wygrana CT), terroryści zabiją VIP-a (wygrana T), drużyna straci wszystkich graczy lub czas rozgrywki zostanie przekroczony. VIP nie może kupować broni, ale ma 200% kamizelki czyli 2 razy więcej niż może mieć ktokolwiek inny4. Escape (ucieczka) Tryb ten został oficjalnie wycofany w Counter-Strike’u beta 7.0, jednak możliwość gry pozostała. Miejscem tego rodzaju rozgrywki są mapy es_. Zadaniem terrorystów jest ucieczka z terenu działań do wyznaczonego punktu. Nie jest to łatwe, gdyż terroryści nie mogą kupować broni – jedyną możliwością jej zdobycia jest odnalezienie miejsca, w którym broń jest składowana (lub zabranie jej zabitemu wrogowi). Antyterroryści muszą oczywiście powstrzymać terrorystów przed ucieczką. Rozgrywka kończy się, gdy połowa terrorystów ucieknie, antyterroryści powstrzymają (zabiją) większość terrorystów, jedna z drużyn straci wszystkich graczy lub skończy się czas. Po ośmiu rozgrywkach w tym trybie, role odwracają się4. Oszustwa w grze: Do Counter-Strike'a stworzono wiele programów, które pozwalają oszustwa w grze. Chociaż różnią się one nazwami, to można je podzielić na kilka grup: * Aimbot – celownik automatycznie ustawia się na wcześniej ustawiony hitbox (punkt na ciele gracza) * ESP – rozbudowana wersja wallhacka, oprócz widzenia przez tekstury, gracz dostaje m.in. informacje o ilości życia i broni jaką ma przeciwnik * No recoil – niweluje odrzut, który towarzyszy strzelaniu z poszczególnych broni. * No smoke, no flash – odpowiednio wyłącza skutki działania granatu dymnego i granatu błyskowego * Speedhack – pozwala przemieszczać się z dużą szybkością po mapie, bardzo często związany z używaniem mocniejszego ataku nożem * Wallhack – dzięki niemu gracz może widzieć przez wszystkie tekstury mapy. * No Spread – niweluje rozrzut, czyli wszystkie kule lecą tam gdzie znajduje się środek celownika nawet przy prowadzeniu ognia ciągłego tzw. full-auto; bardzo często wykorzystywany wraz z aimem * Multihack – wiele cheatów, które zawarte są w jednym. Gracze potocznie nazywają oszukiwanie hackowaniem, haxowaniem, cheatowaniem, a na gracza, korzystającego z niedozwolonego oprogramowania mówią hax, czit, cheater. Również niektóre cheaty posiadają swoje zwyczajowe nazwy. AimBot to aim, WallHack – wh, a SpeedHack gracze nazywają sh. Aby przeciwdziałać oszustwom w grze, wydawca gry i sami gracze zaczęli tworzyć programy mające zapobiec nieuczciwym praktykom. Zabezpieczenia przed używaniem cheatów: Valve Anti-Cheat (VAC) To zabezpieczenie sprawdza, czy nie zostały zmienione pliki wykonywalne gry lub czy równocześnie z grą nie włączono cheatów. W momencie, gdy znalezione zostanie niedozwolone oprogramowanie, gracz dostaje permanentnego bana (wykluczenie z gry) na wszystkich serwerach zabezpieczonych przez Valve Anti-Cheat(VAC), bez możliwości odwołania się od niego6. Istnieją serwery, na których wyłączono zabezpieczenie Valve (serwery tzw. „non-Steam”) i na nich można grać nawet po otrzymaniu blokady. ESL Wire (EWAC) W lidze Electronic Sports League (ESL) używa się antycheatu o nazwie ESL Wire. Jest to zewnętrzny program, dostarczony przez ligę ESL, który dodaje swój kod do silnika gry. Skanuje configi, oraz sprawdza procesy (systemowe, drivery etc.). Następnie uzyskane dane przesyła na serwery ligi, gdzie są dostępne dla administratorów. Każdy gracz, który chce wziąć udział w lidze ESL, musi sam ściągnąć i zainstalować ESL Wire. Cheating-Death Cheating-Death (C-D) jest niezależnym programem, który jest zaporą pomiędzy samą grą a cheatami. Zamiast sprawdzać działanie poszczególnych programów, które mogą pozwolić na oszukiwanie w grze, utrudnia on używanie cheatów. Gdy gracz nie widzi swojego przeciwnika, C-D symuluje przestawienie oponenta za plecy gracza. Podaje również mylne informacje co do dokładnej pozycji zawodników i sprawdza standardowe miejsca w ustawieniach gry, gdzie zazwyczaj znajdują się cheaty. Poprzez tak dużą ingerencję w działanie samej gry, Cheating-Death nie może być używany równocześnie z Valve Anti-Cheat i HLGuard, a gracze sami muszą go ściągnąć na swoje komputery. Ostatnia wersja programu pochodzi z roku 2007 i wtedy też został wstrzymany jego rozwój7. HLGuard Wcześniej był znany jako CSGuard by OLO, a nazwa została zmieniona, gdy program przeszedł w ręce United Admins Limited. Następnie HLGuard został przekazany do zespołu The Z Project, który rozwinął go do wersji 1.8.8 Program ten działa po stronie serwera, dzięki czemu gracze nie muszą ściągać oprogramowania na swojekomputery. Ten Antycheat (podobnie jak Cheating-Death) fałszuje miejsce, w którym znajdują się przeciwnicy. Zamiast utrudniać używanie aimbotów, sprawdza on ile razy gracz zachował się w sposób, w który nie zareagowałby zwykły człowiek. Po przekroczeniu pewnej ilości takich reakcji, gracz jest wyrzucany z serwera. HLGuard potrafi także zablokować speedhacki, niedozwolone miejsca na mapie oraz wykryć zakazane ustawienia u poszczególnych graczy9. sXe injected Jest to antycheat rozwijany przez Argentyńczyków. Składa się on z dwóch elementów, pierwszy z nich jest instalowany na serwerze gry, natomiast drugi, zwanyklientem, gracze instalują sami na swoich komputerach. Działa bardzo podobnie do Cheating-Death i nie należy używać go wraz z Valve Anti-Cheat. Program przeznaczony jest dla serwerów Non-Steam. sXe injected jest ciągle rozwijanym programem, a jego aktualna wersja to 15.3 Fix 710. Gra zdobyła uznanie graczy i recenzentów uzyskując w wersji na PC średnią z ocen wynoszącą 88 na 100 punktów według agregatora Metacritic23 oraz 89,20% według serwisu GameRankings21. Counter-Strike zdobył wiele nagród i wyróżnień: * Action Game of the Year 2000 – Gamepen.com25 * Action Game of the Year 2000 – Actiontrip.com25 * Online Game of the Year 2000 – GameSpot UK and US25 * Special Award for Multiplayer Gaming 2000 – Gamespy.com25 * Action Game of the Year 2000 – Gamespot US, Readers Choice25 * Game of the Year 2000 – VoodooExtreme Readers Choice25 * Best Multiplayer 2000 – Electronic Playground25 * Revolutionary PC Game 2000 – Game Revolution25 * Best Online Game 2000 – Game Revolution25 * Best Multiplayer Game – Game Developer 2001 Spotlight Awards25 * Special Achievement in Gaming – Game Developer 2001 Spotlight Awards25 * Online Game of the Year 2000 – Computer Games25 * Game of the Year 2000 – Gamers.com25 Producent Half-Life, Valve Software, zainteresował się na tyle grą, że stworzył oddzielną grę bazującą na pomyśle, z szeregiem misji dla jednego gracza (wspomaganego przez drużynę sterowaną przez komputer), czyli Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Najnowsza wersja gry –''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'', została oparta o Half-Life 2 i jego technologię Source. Szwedzki muzyk, Basshunter nagrał utwór „Counterstrike the Mp3”, który znalazł się na jego internetowym albumie The Old Shit26. Turnieje: Pomimo upływu czasu gra stale jest elementem wielu lig i turniejów e-sportowych, największe z nich: * Electronic Sports World Cup (ESWC) * World Cyber Games (WCG) * Kode5 * Electronic Sports League (ESL) * Intel Extreme Masters (IEM) * DreamHack (DH) * Electronic Games Party (EGP) * ESEA Ciekawostki: * Virtus.Pro, niedawni mistrzowie świata ESL One, są dzieleni na 2 grupy: Pro-gamerzy (Snax, PashaBiceps, Neo, TaZ, byali) pochodzą z Polski, a sam zespół pochodzi z Rosji. Kategoria:Seria gier Kategoria:Gry